Billion's fest
by Madness of curse
Summary: C'est la fête chez les Sommet: la chaîne de Salut les Geeks a atteint un million d'abonnés. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils boivent trop, cela peut rapprocher certains membres du groupe ? (OS Prof/Panda)


**Salut à tous, me revoici après une longue absence, avec un OS pour l'anniversaire d'Amarilla (oui je sais que je suis en retard, pas taper), donc…la demoiselle m'a demandé un petit Prof/Panda, donc j'ai fait ça à ma sauce. J'espère donc que cet OS va vous plaire, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un million d'abonnés à votre chaîne youtube, ça se fête, on est bien d'accord. Le jour où Mathieu s'était connecté sur son compte, au moment où il avait réalisé quel était le nombre de personnes suivant ses vidéos, il avait été incapable de prononcer un mot pendant une bonne minute. Et enfin, quand il avait recouvré la parole, il avait hurlé de joie. Au point de réveiller tous les habitants de la maisonnée, malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heures de l'après-midi.  
Depuis ces derniers jours, toutes ses personnalités multiples ne vivaient quasiment que la nuit: le Panda écoutait de la musique sur youtube ou lisait des fanfictions trouvées sur le net, le Hippie nageait en plein bad trip, le Geek jouait à World of Warcraft, le Professeur tentait de nouvelles expériences, la Fille sortait voir son copain ou regardait des films, et le Patron...euh...le Patron, quoi. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin.  
Ainsi donc, tous les occupants de la demeure avaient été réveillés par un cri de leur créateur. Tous s'étaient réveillés en sursaut, s'étaient levés en grommelant et avaient (presque tous) trottiné jusqu'au salon où, assis par terre au lieu de sur le sofa, Mathieu était plongé dans la contemplation de son écran d'ordinateur.

- J'espère pour toi que si tu me réveilles comme ça, c'est uniquement parce-que Katsumi a sorti une nouvelle vidéo, gamin, marmonna le Patron.

- Mieux, les gars, on a _un million d'abonnés _!

- ...j'vais te tuer, gamin, soupira l'homme en noir en tournant les talons.

- Ils en ont tous trop priiiiiiiis ! s'exclama le Hippie

Quant aux réactions des autres personnalités multiples, elles furent les mêmes: un hurlement de joie.

Mathieu les contempla avec un sourire heureux. S'il en était là aujourd'hui, c'était en partie grâce à eux. Qu'est-ce-qu'il les aimait, ces abrutis de dédoublement de personnalité. D'accord, ils étaient tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres par moments, mais ils étaient juste géniaux. Les meilleurs compagnons dont on puisse rêver. Et c'était lui qui les avait. Il avait bien du mal à s'imaginer être plus heureux qu'en ce moment même.

Le schyzophrène se tourna vivement vers ses amis et s'exclama:

- Les gars, ce soir, on fait la fête !  
- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les adressés d'une seule voix.

Et voilà que cinq heures plus tard, sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait une dizaine de pizza de posées sur la table, Mathieu en avait prévu assez pour les sept habitants de la maisonnée en se comptant lui-même dans le lot. Disposées aux côtés des boîtes à pizza, il y avait quatre packs de bière. Non, ils ne comptaient pas faire les choses à moitié, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks avait bien l'intention d'organiser une fête digne de ce nom. Juste en famille.

À neuf heures tapantes, le groupe était installé dans le salon. Maître Panda se fit un plaisir d'emmener des enceintes branchées à son ordinateur portable jusque dans le salon afin d'y mettre toutes sortes de musiques. Le Geek et le Professeur étaient assis au sol en face de la table basse, la Fille s'était assise du à côté du scientifique, face à l'angle de la table. En face d'elle, à l'autre bout du meuble, Maître Panda s'était installé en tailleur aux côtés du gamer. Face au Geek et au Prof, assis sur le sofa, Mathieu, le Patron et le Hippie – qui ne semblait pas être trop instable pour l'occasion – décapsulaient sept bouteilles de bière, une pour chacun.

- C'est pas trop alcoolisé, au moins ? demanda timidement le Geek en fixant les packs de bière avec un regard légèrement effrayé.

- On s'en fout, c'est la fête, sourit la Fille en coupant les parts d'une pizza.

- Bien dit gamine, approuva le Patron avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bon, pas la peine de verser dans des verres, non ? demanda Mathieu en jetant un regard circulaire vers ses personnalités multiples.

- C'est bon, on boira au goulot, gros, répliqua le Hippie.

- Ça fera l'affaire, oui, fit le Professeur en haussant les épaules.

Mathieu fit passer les bières à ses camarades. Ils trinquèrent au million d'abonnés, finirent leur bouteille d'un trait. Le Geek papillonna des yeux tentant de recouvrer une vision nette.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? entama la Fille, On regarde un film ?  
- Un film d'action, s'exclama Mathieu.  
- Ou une comédie musicale, poursuivit la seule femme de la maison.  
- Un Final Fantasy ? hasarda le Geek.  
- Un porno ! fit le Patron.  
- Ou un film humoristique, proposa le Panda.  
- DES LICORNES ! s'exclama le Hippie.  
- Vous avez qu'à voter, au pire, lâcha le Professeur.

Tous se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire en réalisant qu'ils ne se mettraient jamais d'accord.  
- Au pire, on a qu'à faire autre chose, fit le Panda.  
- Comme ?  
- Action ou vérité ? tenta le Hippie.  
- Depuis quand t'es lucide au point de proposer des trucs comme ça, toi ? L'interrogea Mathieu, visiblement surpris.  
- J'sais pas, gros.  
- Nan, on joue pas à ça, on le fait à chaque fête, grommela le Patron, on a qu'à modifier un peu les règles !  
- Je te coupe là ou ça va être un peu trop hard, s'empressa de déclarer l'ursidé.  
- J'allais rien proposer de dégueulasse, soupira le criminel, sinon personne aurait accepté.  
- Tu allais dire quoi alors ? demanda le Geek innocemment.  
- Un truc un peu plus marrant, soit « Action, vérité ou bois ».  
- Hem. C'est à dire ? fit la Fille.  
- J'viens de m'imaginer ça, au début, on propose Action, vérité ou bois. Si quelqu'un refuse de dire une vérité, il boit un verre cul sec.  
- Ça vous va ? demanda Mathieu.

Après une légère hésitation, le groupe acquiesça.  
- Qui commence alors ? demanda la Fille.  
- Ben puisque tu demandes, fais-le, toi, répliqua le Panda.  
- Okay, dans ce cas, Action, vérité ou bois ? ricana la féministe en s'adressant à l'ursidé.  
- Vérité.  
- Dans ce cas...es-tu intéressé par quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?  
- Ouais, le Patron m'intéresse, je me pose des questions sur ses piercings oculaires.

- Mais...mais je voulais dire physiquement ou sentimentalement !  
- Ah ? Trop tard, alors, il fallait préciser, sourit espièglement l'adressé, donc c'est à mon tour...Mathieu ?  
- Action.

- Okay. Fais-nous un twerk.

- Mec, t'es pas cool.

- Je sais.

- Et tu sais que je sais pas danser.

- Oui. Danse.

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks poussa un long soupir, se leva et s'exécuta sous les rires de ses personnalités multiples. Il se rassit avec un petit rire. Le simple fait de s'imaginer exécuter cette danse étrange lui avait arraché un grand sourire.  
- Donc, puisque c'est à moi, entama-t-il, je vais demander...tiens, Hippie ?  
- Ouais, gros ?

- Choisis.  
- Oh, moi j'bois, gros.  
- Okay bois, alors.

Avec un sourire, le camé s'empara d'une bouteille qu'il décapsula avant de la boire d'un trait.  
- Tu t'adresses à qui, maintenant ? fit Mathieu.  
- Au Patron, gros.  
- Action, gamin, lâcha l'intéressé en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
- Échange tes vêtements avec le Geek, gros.

Quelques gloussements étouffés se firent entendre.  
- Ici ou ailleurs ? demanda simplement l'homme en noir.  
- Dans vos chambres.  
- J'garde mes piercings oculaires ? Je refile mes lunettes au gosse ?  
- Enlève tes piercings, s'il te plaît, coupa Mathieu.  
- Okay. Viens, gamin, ricana le criminel en désignant le Geek du menton.

L'intéressé se leva, quelque peu hésitant, se rendit dans sa chambre pendant que le Patron allait dans la sienne. Ils en ressortirent chacun avec une pile de vêtements.  
Le Geek tendit un jean gris et son double du tee-shirt Captain America à l'homme en noir, qui lui posa une chemise, une veste et un pantalon noirs sur le crâne.  
Quelques membres du groupe ricanèrent.  
- Bien trouvé, ça, fit Mathieu en donnant une petite tape dans le dos du Hippie.  
- Merci, gros, répondit le camé avec un sourire béat.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des deux acolytes. Le Geek sortit de sa chambre, d'un pas hésitant, vêtu de l'élégant costume noir du criminel qu'il ne serait jamais, sa casquette grise à la main. Le regard presque apeuré, la démarche maladroite. Puis le Patron le rejoignit, habillé du tee-shirt rouge trop grand de l'adolescent et de son jean gris clair; ses verres teintés étaient toujours posés sur son nez. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard. L'un, craintif, l'autre, moqueur. D'un geste, ils échangèrent la casquette et les lunettes. Le criminel vissa le couvre-chef à l'envers sur sa tête et rejoignit Mathieu et le Hippie sur le canapé alors que le Geek enfilait les lunettes, trop peu sûr de lui. Il trottina jusqu'à sa place aux côtés du Professeur et s'y assit en tailleur, confus. Le groupe était resté bouche bée.  
- Alors ? interrogea le Panda.  
- J'ai eu peur quand j'me suis vu dans le miroir, geignit l'adolescent.

Le contraste entre l'apparence de l'individu et sa voix aiguë fit fuser les rires du groupe.  
- Ça vous fait marrer, les nazes ? fit le Patron de sa voix rauque.

Les rires redoublèrent. La voix rocailleuse et le regard dur du criminel en opposition avec son apparence étaient tout aussi hilarant que le Geek dans le costume noir.  
Le hors-la-loi haussa les épaules et reprit:

- Bon, c'est à mon tour de châtier, ricana-t-il.

D'autres ricanements fusèrent.  
- Prof.  
- Je préfère boire tout de suite.  
- Même pas drôle.

Le scientifique rit un peu de sa petite victoire et de l'apparence du Patron dans les vêtements du Geek, qui lui se recroquevillait à ses côtés dans le costume noir.  
Il but sa bouteille d'un trait. Et dire qu'il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool. Tant pis.  
- Geek.

- Je bois, j'ai déjà payé avec le gage du Hippie, geignit le jeune homme.

La fille gloussa. L'adolescent termina sa bière en une dizaine de secondes et remonta les lunettes noires sur son front. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rose avec l'action de l'alcool. Puis il se tourna timidement vers la Fille.  
- Moi, je bois, lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de se saisir d'une bière qu'elle but rapidement avant de reprendre, Mathieu ?  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je reprends Action.  
- Okay. Envoie un texto disant « je t'aime » à Antoine.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et s'exécuta.  
- J'espère qu'il va pas le prendre au sérieux, quand même.  
- Bah, tu pourras toujours lui dire que c'était un gage plus tard, sourit le Panda.  
- Ouais pas faux. Alors tu prends quoi, petite peluche ?  
- Je bois, répondit simplement l'homme en kigurumi avant de s'exécuter.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, l'on pouvait voir dans le salon le même petit groupe de joyeux lurons, en un peu moins sobre: Mathieu et le Hippie étaient étalés sur le canapé, à moitié endormis et pris d'un fou rire dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'origine tandis que le Patron, étant le seul à avoir bien tenu à l'alcool, ramenait le Geek dans sa chambre – personne ne saura s'il avait de bonnes intentions ou non -. La fille, quand à elle, était assez joyeuse et s'endormit rapidement après avoir piqué un coussin posé sur le sofa.  
Le Professeur, quant à lui, avait l'esprit quelque peu embrumé mais décida de ramener jusqu'à sa chambre le Panda, qui, lui, était complètement imbibé d'alcool. Au point d'être aussi vif qu'une serpillère.  
Pourquoi l'avoir ramené lui, et non un autre ? Déjà parce-qu'il avait de la peine à voir le chanteur de la troupe dans cet état, mais aussi...parce-qu'il l'aimait. Et ça, depuis un bout de temps déjà. C'est ainsi qu'il traîna le jeune homme jusqu'en haut des escaliers où il se prit à réfléchir pendant une petite minute à l'emplacement de la chambre de l'ursidé.  
- Lâche-moi, mec, marmonna Maître Panda.  
- Je te ramène jusqu'à ta chambre et je te lâche, promis, fit simplement le scientifique.

Et sur ce, il s'engagea dans une pièce sans être vraiment sûr que ce soit la bonne.  
- J'ai pas sommeil, Prof, laisse-moi redescendre s'teup...  
- Tu es complètement défoncé, Panda.

Sur ces mots, l'homme en blouse blanche coucha son ami sur le matelas, s'éloigna.

- Pars pas, s'il te plaît, articula le jeune homme en kigurumi.  
- Il faut que tu dormes, tu en as besoin, lâcha simplement le scientifique.  
- J'en ai pas besoin...il me suffit d'attendre une petite dizaine de minutes et j'irai bien.  
- C'est ça, ironisa le Professeur.  
- Si, j'ai l'habitude. Je tiens pas bien l'alcool mais je récupère vite. Reste, s'il te plaît...j'ai pas envie d'être seul...

Le regard implorant du Panda, bien que dans l'obscurité de la pièce, fit céder l'adressé.  
- Bon, si tu insistes, soupira-t-il.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et s'assit à l'envers sur un fauteuil de bureau à roulettes, tourna le siège vers son ami.  
- Merci, souffla l'ursidé.  
- De rien. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Attendre un peu d'aller mieux. On peut parler, ça fera passer le temps.  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- Je sais pas, tout et rien. On parle, là, non ?  
- Effectivement, mais ça va pas durer longtemps, si on reste que sur ce sujet de conversation.  
- C'est vrai, alors j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu m'évites tout le temps ?

Le Professeur tiqua – une chance que cela ne se voie pas dans l'obscurité de la salle – avant de répondre, après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Je fais des expériences. Ça me prend pas mal de temps.

Inutile de préciser qu'il utilisait cette excuse pour que son collègue ne remarque pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.  
- Tu dis ça, mais en dehors de tes expériences, tu passes un peu de temps avec le Geek ou avec Mathieu, parfois même avec la Fille, mais...pourquoi jamais avec moi ?

Le scientifique se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. S'il prétextait qu'il n'allait jamais le voir parce-qu'il n'y pensait pas, il n'aurait aucune crédibilité.  
- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda amèrement le Panda.  
- De…de quoi ?

- Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'avait rien fait…tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir pris ta place dans l'émission, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, balbutia Professeur, enfin je t'en ai voulu au début, mais je ne t'en veux plus maintenant !  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites, maintenant ?

L'adressé scotcha son regard au sol sans répondre. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le lui dire. C'est tout. Les mains croisées sur le dossier du fauteuil à roulettes, il y tapait du bout des ongles sans savoir quoi répondre.  
- Si tu me détestes à cause de ça, je te comprends, lâcha simplement l'homme en kigurumi, tu avais ta place, tu aimais ta rubrique et je te l'ai prise, mais j'y suis pour rien, tu sais.  
- Je sais.

Le Panda se redressa sur le matelas, rajusta sa capuche et pivota en position assise au bord du lit, faisant face au Professeur. Il planta son regard dans les yeux du savant. Ils étaient disposés à un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre, approximativement, et le chanteur de fortune semblait vouloir chercher toute trace de mensonge ou de sincérité dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.  
Il envoya son pied dans les roulettes du siège sur lequel le savant était assis, le ramena à lui. Seule une quinzaine de centimètres séparait leurs visages à présent.

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? articula-t-il.  
- Laisse-moi me reculer, s'il te plaît.  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur de moi ?  
- Non. Mais ça me met mal à l'aise d'être aussi près de toi, avoua le Professeur en sentant ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, et ce que tu fais, ça se fait pas. On dirait le Patron.  
- J'ai une excuse, rit le Panda de bon cœur, je suis bourré.

Le scientifique, quelque peu renfrogné, ironisa :

- Très drô…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : le jeune homme en kigurumi le saisit au col, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sur le coup de la surprise, le savant resta figé pendant quelques secondes dont son interlocuteur semblait bien profiter.  
Une part de lui bondissait de joie, l'autre était emplie de stupeur. D'accord, le Panda semblait bien s'amuser, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était complètement ivre.  
Le jeune homme relâcha ses lèvres, dévisagea le Professeur et, constatant son expression presque choquée son visage livide, balbutia :

- Oh…désolé, j'ai..je me suis imaginé, enfin, j'ai…j'ai espéré qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, enfin…j'suis bourré, désolé.

Il s'éloigna de lui, les joues rougies, alors que l'homme à la blouse n'avait pas bougé de son siège, entre stupeur et curiosité. Il n'aurait pas sû expliquer pourquoi, mais une seconde plus tard, il se sentait…calme. Limpide.  
- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix claire.  
- Essaie pas de me faire parler.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines du scientifique. Pour une fois, il comprenait parfaitement le sens des paroles de son interlocuteur : lorsqu'il avait essayé d'excuser son geste, il s'était mis à bafouiller. Alors s'il tentait de lui redemander, il serait confronté au même problème. Le Professeur se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit sur le matelas, prenant soin de prendre quelques distances avec son collègue.  
- Alors explique sans parler, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Maître Panda leva un regard vers le savant, tentant de discerner son visage dans la pénombre. Il y voyait assez pour distinguer le petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres et son expression sereine. Il approcha une main tremblante du visage de son ami et posa deux doigts sur ses paupières afin de lui faire fermer les yeux. Lentement, il se rapprocha du scientifique et après quelques secondes de torpeur, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis s'éloigna prestement.  
Un léger sourire réapparut sur le visage du Professeur. Rouvrant les yeux, il noua ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira à lui, collant sa bouche à la sienne.  
Maître Panda sentit ses joues s'empourprer, s'aggripa à la blouse du scientifique. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, le savant plongea son regard dans celui de son acolyte avant de l'interroger, presque amusé:

- C'est clair ?

L'homme en kigurumi sourit.

- Très.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, le Professeur posa sa main sur celle du Panda. D'une seule voix, ils soufflèrent:

- Je t'aime.

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu (et surtout à toi, Amarilla), je re-souhaite, à l'occasion, un joyeux anniversaire à mon petit Panda servant (je pense qu'elle se reconnaît), et à l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à passer ****sur son profil si vous en l'avez pas déjà fait, elle écrit très bien.  
On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de in vino veritas, sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
Une review, petits lapins ?**


End file.
